


Enchanted

by Rlybro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Enchanted Mistletoe, M/M, i wrote this instead of sleeping bc i felt guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlybro/pseuds/Rlybro
Summary: There are enchanted mistletoe hanging all around Hogwarts. The (un)lucky pair is cursed to stick to each other's side until a kiss lifts the spell. Of course, Albus would use this as a coping mechanism to deal with his crush on Scorpius instead of confessing like a normal person.----Birthday fic for Valerie.A.R.K
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arodoesntwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arodoesntwrite/gifts).



> This is Birthday fic for Valerie_ark
> 
> I'm sorry it took me five years to finish this,  
> happy birthday hon <3

It was the week before Christmas break. And this year, a couple of students made it their task to get everyone into the holiday spirit. And those couple of students were, of course, the Weasleys, Potters, and their close friends and relatives. 

Albus was one of the first to join in on this idea, he loved Christmas. He loved to sit in front of the fireplace with his family and a cup of hot cocoa, loved the matching hand-knit sweaters from grandma Molly and of course, he absolutely adored the family get-togethers. Though he found it odd that James was the one to come up with this idea, since James never did these kinds of things without a reason. So Albus wasn’t surprised when he found out about James' plan to enchant the mistletoes, making it unable to leave your partner's side until you’ve kissed. Not in the slightest. Of course James would use Christmas as an opportunity to snog pretty girls. 

But there was one problem. Recently, Albus found out that he liked his best friend. No, he didn't  _ like _ his best friend, Albus was pretty sure he's passed that stage. To put it in other words, Albus Severus Potter was  _ in love _ with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. The two of them were inseparable. Attached to the hips, as Rose would put it. But since that Albus found out about his ‘crush’, he may have been  _ avoiding  _ Scorpius. It's not like he didn't want to be next to Scorpius every living second of his life, but each time he was close to Scorpius, his heart started to race, his palms got sweaty and he couldn't stop imagining the taste of Scorpius' soft lips. 

Even though Albus tried to avoid Scorpius as subtle as he could, he knew that Scorpius has obviously noticed what he's doing, and Albus was afraid that he might have hurt his feelings. But how could he explain to Scorpius that he might be in love with him, without freaking the other boy out, leaving him heartbroken and friendless. Okay, Albus knew that that might sound a bit dramatic. But he's a Potter, it's in his blood. 

Eventually, Albus decided to stop being such a wuss and hang out with Scorpius, like best friends do and nothing more. But of course- curse his luck- the two of them managed to walk right under a mistletoe on their way to the great hall for lunch. 

People started to gather around them as they tried, and failed, to move away from each other. Albus heard ‘ _ Ooh's _ ’ and ‘ _ Aah’s’ _ . People were snickering, and someone –most likely James- whistled. Albus stared down at his shoes with flushed cheeks, he didn't know what to do. His heart was pounding, the butterflies in his stomach had turned violent and were trying to burst their way out. But that could also be his anxiety because he really didn't want to mess this up.

After an awkward moment that seemed like an eternity, Scorpius was the first to speak. ‘So’, he said, his cheeks turning pink. ‘I guess this means we have to kiss...’ 

Albus' cheek turned into an even darker shade of red. "W-we don't have to," he stammered, unable to look Scorpius in the eye. ‘I mean, if you're uncomfortable with it, or anything. It's not like we'll be cursed if we don't or something’ Albus knew he was rambling but he couldn’t stop. ‘We'll just be unable to leave each other's sides. But that how we've been since the first year and-’ He was cut off by Scorpius' lips on his. The crowd erupted into cheers. Even though it was just one little peck on his lips, it'd sent Albus' brains into overdrive. He was unable to think straight, his heart was beating so hard that it might either explode or bust out of his ribcage. Not that Albus particularly cared since that  _ Scorpius freaking Malfoy _ just KISSED HIM ON THE LIPS. 

"I- I don't really mind.’ Scorpius said, with his cheeks almost as red as Albus'. ‘I just thought that because we have different classes after lunch and all...’ 

‘Yes, of course,’ Albus said quickly. ‘Let's just head to the great hall before we miss lunch.’ 

Scorpius nodded. ‘But we're alright, right?’ Scorpius asked.

‘Of course we are!’ Albus answered with a bright smile, though he was a far cry away from all right on the inside. ‘Nothing’s changed.’ The two of them continued their way towards the great hall.

.

.

Albus couldn’t wait for the day to be over. All he wanted was to hide under his duvet and never come out again. The lunch was terrible. Neither of them were able to look the other in the eye and their conversations were filled with awkward pauses. Needless to say, they both left as soon as they had their fill. Even so, the kiss was all Albus could think about for the rest of the day. He was completely distracted and kept tripping over his own feet on his way to his classes. He tried to stop making a fool of himself by focussing on his classes, but mind kept drifting off to the feeling of Scorpius’ lips on his instead of paying attention to whatever the teacher was explaining. Each time, the butterflies returned at full force and Albus was pretty sure he was walking around looking like a tomato. The knowing looks Rose kept sending him didn’t help either. 

How was he ever going to face Scorpius again? Scorpius only kissed him because he had to, not because he wanted to. Besides, Scorpius definitely didn’t have any feelings for him. He’d know, since he’d helped Scorpius ask Rose out. Not that anything came of it- thank goodness, Albus wouldn’t have been able to bear it if it did, but he got the message. Scorpius only saw him as a friend, and if Albus started avoiding him again, he'd definitely catch on that Albus had a crush on him. 

It was just after Albus made up his mind and decided to most logical thing in his situation, which was to stuff all his feelings in a mental box and shove them somewhere deep deep down where they couldn’t affect him anymore, he bumped into Scorpius. 

Albus would’ve fallen on if Scorpius hadn’t grabbed him. ‘Sorry’, Scorpius said, shooting him a sheepish grin, ‘didn’t see you there.’ 

‘It’s fine.’ Albus told him. ‘Neither did I.’ Silence fell and they were still standing way too close to be considered friendly, but neither of them moved. 

‘Well, uhm, I was kinda in a hurry so I’ll just uhm-’ Scorpius awkwardly pointed to somewhere down the hall. 

Disappointment washed over him when Albus heard the words, and he immediately chastised himself for feeling disappointed. Hadn’t he  _ just _ decided to stop having feelings for his best friend? ‘Yeah, of course.’ Albus said. ‘Don’t let me stop you.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Scorpius stepped aside, but the moment he tried to move away, he slammed right back into Albus. Fortunately, they managed to steady each other so they wouldn’t topple over. ‘What-’ Albus looked up and groaned. Of course they managed to run into each other underneath another enchanted mistletoe. ‘I guess we’re stuck together again’, Scorpius said, rubbing the back of his neck and unable to meet his eye.

‘Yeah…’ Silence fell and Scorpius started bouncing up and down impatiently. ‘I could just go with you’, Albus suggested. ‘You said you were in a hurry. We can just go pester my brother for a counter spell afterward.’ 

‘I- I was actually headed for the toilets...’Scorpius confessed, his cheeks reddening.

Albus could feel his own cheeks heat up. ‘Oh.’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

Oh screw it, Albus thought. He was not about to stand creepily behind his best friend slash crush at the loo, so he gathered up his courage and pressed his lips against Scorpius'. The other boy made a surprised sound at the kiss and Albus pulled away quickly.  _ 'OkeI'llseeyoulaterbye _ .' Albus all but rushed back to the dorms where he definitely did not scream into his pillow. 

.

.

.

The third time they kissed, it was Scorpius who bumped into him. All of Albus’ resolves flew out of the window the moment Scorpius leaned in to kiss him. But while he was done with not acting on his feelings, the anxiety he got from the thought of confessing remained. So, the only logical option that remained was to accidentally be caught underneath a mistletoe with Scorpius as often as possible without being too obvious about it. There were plenty of mistletoes hanging around the school, Albus just had to make a couple of subtle changes to the routes they usually took. He’d never been more grateful for a brother like James. 

.

.

.

Scorpius didn’t question it when Albus decided to take the long way to the Great Hall the next morning, nor when Albus insisted on walking him all the way to the greenhouse while he was already late for his own potions class. Teachers glared at him when he bursted into the room at the last moment and his classmates snickered while he, red in the face from both the sprints and the kisses, gasped for air. But it was all worth it when he could still remember the feeling of Scorpius’ lips on his and the slightly dazed look on his best friend’s face when they pull apart.

.

.

.

On the fourth day, it was Scorpius who suggested they walk past the kitchens before returning back to the dorms while they both knew there were quite a couple of mistletoes hidden there.

On the sixth, Albus noticed that they were gradually shifting from small peck to real and longer kisses. He also noticed the way their hands would ‘accidentally’ brush when they walked, and he definitely noticed the way Scorpius would snuggle closer when they shared a couch in the common room.

Even so, Albus refused to believe that there was chance that Scorpius that might actually like him back. He convinced himself that he was reading too much into it, that Scorpius had always been affectionate by nature, and that he was only setting himself up for a heartbreak if he allowed himself to hope. 

.

.

.

Albus was right. 

It was the last day before Christmas Break and Scorpius had pulled him aside before they left the Great Hall after lunch. ‘I have something I want to tell you’, Scorpius said. ‘Meet me at the greenhouse after the classes end.’ 

‘I’ll be there’, Albus promised. Scorpius left with a bright smile on his face smile, leaving Albus in such a good mood that he only rolled his eyes when he caught James making kissy faces at him from the Gryffindor Table. 

He spent the whole afternoon wondering what it could be that Scorpius wanted to tell him. It was definitely something important, Scorpius would’ve just told him right away otherwise. He tried to ignore the little voice whispering that Scorpius was going to confess his feelings for him, but it only grew louder and louder as the day went on.

Albus all but dashed out of the classroom as his last class ended. Albus felt the nervous energy that he'd built up throughout the day come to a tipping point. His heartbeat speed up with every step he took closer to the greenhouse, he couldn’t fight the smile that crept onto his face. 

Scorpius was standing with his back toward him when Albus rounded the last corner. Scorpius seemed to be arguing with someone who sounded an awful lot like Rose, but Albus was still too far away to make out the words. Neither of them had noticed him yet, but just as he wanted to make his presence known, Scorpius leaned down toward the other person and Albus halted in his steps. When Scorpius straightened himself again, Albus caught a glimpse of Rose’s blushing face and the realisation of what was happening hit him hard. Albus turned on his heels and fled. He angrily wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew better than to hope, and yet- Albus knew he should be happy for Rose and Scorpius, they were lucky to find each other and deserved to be happy together, but just the thought of it hurt  _ so much.  _ Albus tried to keep up his appearances as he walked down the halls and past his housemates, he got enough attention as it is for being a Potter, he didn’t want to fuel the gossips. It was only when he had made sure that he was alone and had pulled the curtains of his bed close that he allowed himself to cry. 

Albus skipped dinner to avoid seeing either Rose or Scorpius, he knew he couldn’t face them yet.

Later that night, when everyone had returned to their room, Albus heard someone stop in front of his bed. He kept as quiet as possible and held his breath until he heard the footsteps walk away.

.

.

.

‘You didn’t come.’ 

Albus had been doing pretty well at avoiding Scorpius that morning, but now Scorpius had managed to corner him before they boarded the Hogwarts Express back to London. ‘I waited for you, but you didn’t show up.’ Scorpius said. He looked hurt and confused, Albus’ hated to see him like this, but he was also hurt and he couldn’t handle a conversation with Scorpius right now. 

‘I’m sorry’, Albus said, staring down at his feet. ‘I thought you might’ve wanted to spend more time with Rose. You seemed pretty busy.’ He took a shaky breath and forced himself to smile. ‘Anyway, I’m happy for you Scor. For both of you.’ He stepped past Scorpius and boarded the train. Albus walked through the train until he found the compartment James was occupying and sat down across his brother. He pulled out a book from his bag and was glad that James understood that he was not in the mood for talking. Albus couldn’t wait to leave this mess behind and be home again.

.

.

.

‘I did  _ not  _ kiss Scorpius Malfoy.’ 

It was near the end of the journey that Rose barged into their compartment with a scowl on her face. James took one look at a Rose and then one at Albus before he decided that he did not want to be a part of this conversation. ‘I’m going to the toilet before we arrive at the station’, he said, standing up and walking out.

‘I did not kiss Scorpius Malfoy.’ Rose repeated. ‘And I can assure you that I never will.’ 

‘You- Scorpius-  _ what? _ ’ Albus sputtered.

‘Very eloquent, Al.’ Rose said. 

‘But I saw you!’ Albus argued. ‘The two of you were in the corridors and he kissed you.’ 

‘Yeah, because of those blasted mistletoes you and James put up everywhere!’ 

‘So you did kiss him!’ Albus threw his hands up sank further down into the seat. 

‘No, I did not’, Rose said as she plopped down on the seat across him. ‘ _ He  _ kissed  _ me.’  _

‘That’s the same thing!’ Albus cried.  _ That’s worse!  _ He wanted to say. So, so much worse. Albus sighed. ‘Why are we even having this conversation? I already know what happened.’  _ You don’t have to rub it in my face.’  _

‘Because you  _ don’t know  _ what really happened.’ Rose said. ‘I’m not dating Scorpius. I don’t want to date Scorpius Malfoy, I never have and I never will.’ Great, so that means both Scorpius and he were heartbroken. Albus didn’t know that his mood could sour even more. 

‘No, wait’, Rose let out a frustrated groan, ‘I did not start this right. Scorpius and I both have zero interests in dating each other. We were arguing because I was telling him off for playing with your feelings by ‘bumping’ into you underneath  _ every. damn. mistletoe. in. Hogwarts.  _ without the intention of deepening whatever it is that the two of you have-’ 

‘Gee, thanks Rose. I feel soooo much better now.’ 

‘Hush, I’m not done.’ She took a deep breath. ‘Look, the thing is: I was wrong. He was waiting on you to tell you how he really felt when I interrupted his plans and you just happened to walk in on the wrong moment and this is really just one huge misunderstanding.’ 

‘I-I…’ Albus was having problems processing what Rose just said.  _ How he really felt _ . Was it something positive? Or was Scorpius just going to tell him that he was indeed playing- though that did not sound like Scorpius at all and- 

‘Stop overthinking this!’ Rose groaned. ‘I’m going to simplify this for you because I don’t think your brain is capable of handling too much right now. So, one: Scorpius and I have no feelings for each other. Two: Yes, he kissed me, but that was because we were stuck under one of the mistletoes. He only kissed me  _ on the cheeks _ , and-’

‘Wait, on the cheeks?’ Albus asked. 

‘Yes of course it was on the cheeks!’ Rose huffed. ‘I would not have let him kiss- wait, did you not know that you don’t have to kiss someone on the lips to break the spell?’ Albus felt his cheeks heat up and he averted his eyes. 

‘You charmed those bloody things!’ Rose cried. 

‘James just gave me a spell, I didn’t really have the time to research everything…’ Albus muttered. 

‘Unbelievable’, Rose said, rubbing her temples. She took a deep breath. ‘Anyway, that just proves my point. He could’ve just kissed you on the cheeks or hand or bloody anywhere every time you two idiots got cursed to break the spell. The fact that you’ve been making out means he actually likes you. I repeat: He. Likes. You. And if the two of you had just manned up and  _ confessed  _ instead of dancing around each other, then the two of you wouldn’t have been so miserable right now and I wouldn’t have had a distressed Scorpius barging into the compartment I was sharing with my friends and embarrass me by pretty much begging me to help him clean up this mess.’ 

‘So this was all one big misunderstanding?’ Albus asked. ‘He actually likes me back?’  _ Was this really happening? Could this really be true?  _

‘Yes, yes, yes!’ Rose cried. ‘Now go find him!’ 

Just as Albus jumped up from his seat, the train lurched forward and he fell. The whistle blew, they had arrived in London.

.

.

.

With all the students streaming out of the train and onto the platform filled with parents, it was impossible for Albus to find Scorpius. Even with Rose’ help, they couldn’t spot the boy in the sea of people. ‘I’m sorry’, Rose said. ‘I think he’s already gone.’ 

Albus’ sighed. He was disappointed, but maybe it was for the best. There were too many people (and parents) around for a heartfelt conversation anyway. ‘Let’s go find our family.’ 

The Weasleys and Potters were much easier to spot, and they were back with their family in no time. Albus was immediately pulled into a hug by his mother. ‘Oh Albus’, she said, pressing a kiss onto his forehead, ‘we missed you.’ 

‘Yeah’, Albus mumbled. ‘Missed you too.’ 

.

.

.

Albus was getting ready for the christmas dinner at his grandparents’ house when an owl arrived at his window. Scorpius’ owl. He immediately let her in, barely flinching at the december cold as he took the letter and tossed her a treat. Albus’ hands were shaking as he opened it and started reading.

  
  


_ Dear Albus,  _

_ I’m sorry we left things as they were. I’m sorry I did not clear the misunderstandings as soon as I realised what went wrong.  _

_ I had wished to tell you this in person, but I did not know whether you still wanted to see me after all that had happened after the ‘Greenhouse incident’, as I have now dubbed it. So, as I cannot stand to be at odds with you, I have written this letter to tell you what I should’ve said a long time ago. _

_ Albus Severus Potter, I am completely infatuated with you, and heavens above I hope you will be able to reciprocate my feelings. But if I am making a complete fool out of myself right now, I hope you will still want to be my friend. _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. _

Albus read and reread the letter three times and each time, his heart skipped a beat at ‘ _ I am completely infatuated with you’. _ Because Scorpius, his best friend since the first day he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and the one he’d been pining after for  _ a very long time now _ , was  _ completely infatuated  _ with  _ him.  _ Albus squealed. He clutched the letter to his heart, flopped onto his bed and screamed all his excitement into his pillow. 

_ ‘Albus?’  _ His father called from outside the door. ‘Are you all right?’ 

‘YEAH!’ He called back, way too loudly. He cleared his throat. ‘I’m fine!’ He was more than fine. It was amazing, it the best thing that had ever happened to him and- he had to write Scorpius back. Albus scrambled to find a quill and parchment to write his letter. 

_ Dear Scorpius, _

_ YES I am utterly and completely infatuated with you too. _

_ Be my boyfriend?  _

_ Love, _

_ A. _

Albus gave the letter to Scorpius’ owl and sent her off with another treat. It was only when she had disappeared into the distance that Albus remembered that he hadn’t told Scorpius he’d be at his grandparents’ for the next few days. He groaned at his own stupidity, what was the use of asking a question if he couldn’t receive an answer? He picked up another piece of parchment and freed his owl from his cage when he finished writing the letter. 

‘We’ll be at grandma’s’, Albus told him. ‘See you soon.’ Albus watched the owl fly off with a smile plastered on his face. 

‘Al, we’re leaving!’ Lily called from downstairs. 

‘Coming!’

.

.

.

The christmas dinner was as hectic as it has always been. There was never a boring moment with all the uncles, aunts, nieces and nephews running around. As one of the older kids, Albus had to help out with the chores. He set the table while James and Rose carried dish after dish from the kitchen to the dinner table. 

‘Al, your owl is here!’ His mother called.

‘Coming!’ He immediately dropped the utensils he was holding and rushed to his owl. Albus was buzzing with anticipation when he opened the letter. 

  
  


_ Dear Albus, _

_ Yes. _

_ Love, _

_ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy _

_. _

_. _

_. _

‘So, did anything happen while you were at school?’ Harry asked. ‘I’m sure you guys have tons of stories to share.’ 

‘Nothing much, really’, James replied, helping himself to another serving of mashed potatoes.

‘Except the fact that they enchanted pretty much all of the mistletoes in the school and that Albus used it as an excuse to suck face with Malfoy’, Rose said nonchalantly. 

Harry choked on his bite of food and Ron almost spewed out his drink. Silence fell over the table as Albus turned red and started sputtering. Then, Ginny let out a triumphant whoop. ‘Yes! I knew it, Pay up!’ 

Half the table groaned as they pulled out their wallets. ‘Wait, you guys bet on me?!’ Albus cried, his face now as red as the tomatoes on the table.

Ginny stood up from the table and walked over him. ‘Oh, honey’, she said, hugging him tightly. ‘Of course we did. But we all love you so much, no matter what.’ 

‘Now we have that part covered’, Molly said, ‘tell us everything!’ 


End file.
